


Who Am I? or who was I?

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, sniper/Spy(past relationship)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: after a respawn accident the red sniper known as Jackson Lawrence Anderson seems to be having trouble believing who he isare the memories he has currently truly real? was the life he believe he lived actually his? or will the small pieces of memories of another life another past prove different?





	

The Red Sniper known as Jackson Lawrence Anderson, sat in his snipers nest smoking a cigarette while sharpening his kukri, it was a quiet day in teufort no battles were going on so it gave Jackson the time to think about things.

Lately Jackson had a lot on his mind, some odd pieces of events that he doesn't remember happening yet he remembers vaguely being present, he remember odd things like his rivals name he doesn't remember being told the name yet it was there.

Also others things like one of the fem-scout's on his team called Emily, his half brother(now deceased) fiancee & how she left a scarf in a van….a van that he never remember having. “Tch…bloody hell” Jackson grumbled flicking his cigarette away nothing made sense to him.

Jackson stares down at his kukri in thought when he saw his team pyro & learned her name very vague memories of her appeared like how she approached him & took him shopping for a suit a suit Jackson doesn't remember buying at all….

Jackson let out a frustrated growl “wot the bloody hell is wrong with me…nothing makes pissing sense…damn it Günther! ” wait Günther where did that name come from!?! Then it hit like a train the vague images in his mind of meeting a man like his rival yet far kinder and with a German accent…who was this a former lover? Or someone he had a one night thing with….no it wasn't a one night thing because the vague pictures of being with the man called Günther in that van doing things that they shouldn't of been doing.

Jackson stared at his kukri seeing his reflection realising how pale his face had become “ what is this bullshit why do I have these memories from someone else?” Were they really from someone else though? He couldn't of been in love with a name called Günther who was a spy for blu Jackson admittedly was bisexual & leaned more towards men but regardless he knows its against the rules to have any sort of relation with someone on the other team.

Jackson puts his kukri back in its sheath & buries his head in his hands “ who am I? Or who was I?….wot happened?…Nothing makes sense anymore” Jackson mutters to himself, He needed another cigarette but he remembered he had the last one of the pack “bugger….need to get some more later” Jackson sighs looking out the window of his nest.

Who is he?….or more so Who was he? He may never know.


End file.
